Exemplary embodiments relate to the flow of packets, and more particularly to, detecting and encoding states for accurate measurement of the flow of packets.
Network operators are faced, on a daily basis, with various network issues that can affect the performance of the network infrastructure. Addressing such issues can require the development of effective detection technologies and analysis of the obtained data. The range of network issues that may appear in large networks are broad and continue to evolve over time as new protocols and applications are developed. Also, events that disrupt customer flow on the network have to be better understood at smaller and smaller timescales.